


Honeymoon Interrupted

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei. Mitsuru. The Lovers’ Shadow. The Love Hotel. The aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Interrupted

Junpei let out a shaky breath. The air around him felt like that of a sauna, kind of heavy and hard to breathe, making him slightly dizzy. Of course, his senpai’s hot, heavy breath in his ear did nothing to help with the shortness of breath or the dizziness at all.

“Iori,” she whispered almost voicelessly as she finally undid the last button of his shirt and brushed it open. As soon as the skin was exposed, Mitsuru pressed her breasts, still covered in chaste, sturdy cotton, against his chest while her hand slipped down to Junpei’s belt buckle. “Iori,” she moaned, more demanding, a hint questioning. For a second, she frowned and pursed her lips slightly.

“Ah,” Junpei let out dumbly. He was not sure what to do, both because he had never been in bed with a girl before and because that little syrupy voice in his head was pointing out that there was nothing wrong with instincts and desires. That same voice kept pointing out to him how good Mitsuru’s lips would feel against his—even better than just below his ear where they were just now—how full and soft her breasts would feel against his skin, in his hands, and how being inside her would be Heaven on earth, but it felt oddly… just slightly… out of place. Just a small step left of reality. Not to mention by what magic Mitsuru-senpai would suddenly want him…

He had no time to dwell on that further, though, as Mitsuru finally manhandled his belt and fly open with one hand, somehow, and ground their crotches hard together. Biting down on the decidingly unmanly yelp that threatened to escape him, he grabbed onto her and bucked back against her. Dammit, she was gonna make him come so damn hard so damn fast, please, any god up there at least give him time to get inside her to feel what it was like to be doing to real thing, _and why am I clinging to her with one hand and pushing her away with the other?_

Suddenly dumbstruck, he froze, one hand on her back, under her shirt, the other gripping her clothed shoulder. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he had suddenly swallowed a rock. Suddenly it was like his first Dark Hour all over again and though he did not know why, his heart was not racing only in excitement anymore.

_Dark… Hour?_

Mitsuru, on the other hand, did not seem as confused, or, at least, she seemed less distracted from her own goal of wrestling Junpei’s pants and briefs down just enough to pull his erection out. “Io…” she frowned even as she rubbed herself against it, once, “…ri…” Her frown creased even deeper as she slipped her hands under her skirt, slowly, uncoordinated as if intoxicated.

When she ground against Junpei next, he forgot to ask her if first times were always that damn scary, and why they were here, and didn’t they come here with other people to do something important? He could feel her folds against his cock, feel how wet she was against his shaft, and it was all it took to chase all the questions from his mind with a deep “Senpai!” The weight of the rock in his stomach suddenly increased tenfold as his orgasm tore through the pink veil in his mind as if it was mere silk paper. Of course, the air was thick and hard to breathe because of the Dark Hour. The mission. The Shadow they had come to kill. And instead they… When Junpei warily looked up, breathing shaky again but for completely different reasons, one look at Mitsuru’s clear eyes looking icily down at him through her hair in confusion and, yes, he supposed that was disgust, told him his senpai had broken free of the other Shadow’s influence as well.

“Finally! Mitsuru-senpai? Can you hear me?” Fuuka’s voice echoed in their minds.

“Get out.” Mitsuru whispered forcefully at him, and Junpei never thought one could _hear_ a final period so clearly. He stumbled from under her and ran for the door without further ado, grabbing his sword on the way. Facing a Shadow with his cock hanging out was less trouble than not obeying an order from Mitsuru-senpai in that tone, he could feel it in every fibre in his body.

Briefly, he felt disappointed he hadn’t even gotten a kiss out of it, before feeling sick at himself for even thinking such a thing.

* * *

Fortunately, he and Mitsuru weren’t in the same classes and didn’t have the same schedules, so it was easy enough for Junpei to avoid her for the next few days. Of course, it helped that Naoki had fallen sick and all further Tartarus trips were cancelled until further notice; Junpei just hoped he could look his senpai in the eye without feeling his guts trying to practise advance macramé by the time they’d go again.

One evening, someone knocked sharply at his door as he was playing with his PS2.

“Fine, hang on, I’ll plug in the headset!” he shouted at the door.

“It’s me,” Mitsuru-senpai simply answered, and Junpei froze. “I’m coming in.”

 _Huh ah what hey no wait argh why???_ “S-senpai?”

Mitsuru tried the door; unlocked. She opened it slightly and stopped. “Are you decent?” she asked, and immediately regretted it.

“I… I guess…” Junpei swallowed and immediately retreated to his bed, the seat further away from the door.

Mitsuru walked into his room and closed the door behind her before facing him. Her gaze darted around the room as if she could find the source of the tension in the air and kill it with one swift hit of her rapier. Finally, she looked at Junpei, sitting on the bed with his feet crossed, his hands in his lap, peeking at her from under the beak of his cap. Sighing, she rubbed her elbow as she looked away slightly. “Iori… I apologize.” As Junpei blinked, she continued, looking at him this time. “As your senpai, and as someone responsible for you in battle, I have behaved in a terrible, perhaps even inexcusable way. I apologize deeply for my actions.”

A short laugh from Junpei interrupted her. “Shouldn’t I be the one apologizing? I mean, I’m the guy… and I…” He hadn’t seen it, but he had been able to imagine clearly Mitsuru’s sober black uniform skirt stained white with his semen.

Clearly uncomfortable, Mitsuru shifted her weight on her feet and glanced down for a second. “This has nothing to do with our respective genders. I-I mean…” and Junpei was shocked to her his senpai stammer, “I clearly… I was the one acting on you. I am your senpai. I shouldn’t have. I should have broken free of the Shadow’s mind control sooner. In fact, I should not have fallen under it in the first place. Regardless, I did, and I sincerely apologize for…” she trailed off, then seemed to decide that “hurting you.” was the best way to sum up their encounter, its aftermath and its consequences.

“Y-yeah.” Unable to hold her gaze, Junpei looked back to his idle game displayed on the small TV screen. “I… It’s okay. I mean, I dunno yet when I’ll be able to look you in the eye again, but that’s not entirely new, is it?” He tried to smile nonchalantly at her. “I-I just… I just hope you can still stand to have me on the team…”

Her gaze on him softened. “Of course, Iori. We need your help.” She then hesitated for a long moment, looking off to the side, absently reading his calendar on the wall. “… if this is about the way I dismissed you…” She paused again, then looked back at him. “I… did not know how to react then. I apologize for that as well.”

Junpei nodded, slowly. “… are we good, senpai?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Mitsuru pointed out with a small smile.

“I… yeah, probably,” Junpei admitted with a chuckle. “But… if… I mean, if you’re okay with leaving all that behind us… I am too. And… don’t worry about all the apologies. I mean… I accept them, it’s all right… and… I apologize too, senpai.”

Mitsuru nodded, then walked to Junpei’s bed and extended her hand. “Team?”

“Friends,” Junpei corrected her with a wide smile as he shook her hand.

Mitsuru simply smiled and shook back.


End file.
